Love Above The Sky
by Snowflakes Pricess
Summary: Gouenji and Fubuki are in love with each other, but will their relationship permanent, or it will end soon, both of them surely don't want that happened, but can they prevent that from happen or not ? Long fic, Gouenji x Fubuki


Hi everyone, this is my first time write a fict, so if i have any mistakes please tell me so i can fix it, and it a GouFubu fict xD, fire and ice are sooo cute together ~

Gouenji : Yeah right, it like you don't have any pairs else to write about

Me : But you two are so cute xD

Gouenji : *blush* H-Hey, i'm not cute

Fubuki : *smile* She's right Gouenji-kun, you look cute

Gouenji : *blush even more* ...

Me : Anyway, please enjoy everyone

Disclaimer : i don't own IE or any of its characters ( so sad T^T )

P/s : I'm not really good at English, so if i have any mistakes about grammar or whatever, please tell me to improve it

It was almost 6 A.M, Gouenji woke up, still felt sleepy, he's not the kind of morning persons anyway, the cold of morning air made Gouenji shivered a bit, but he also felt a warm raised on his chest. Gouenji looked down to see a sleepy Fubuki cuddled into his chest, poor Fubuki, he must be very tired yesterday, just because he wanted to improve Crossfire with Gouenji for their next match. Gouenji could remember exactly what happened yesterday

Flashback~

It was very late in the afternoon, both Gouenji and Fubuki were panted hard after practiced. They sat down and had a rest, and when Gouenji looked at the black cloud on the sky, he had a feeling that it was gonna had a big storm tonight

" Let's go home Fubuki-kun, it's going to rain " - said Gouenji then stood up and ready to go home

" Ah,...H-Hey Gouenji-kun... " - said Fubuki, looked at Gouenji straight into the eyes

" What's up, Fubuki-kun " - said the flame striker

" Well, my apartment is being repaired at the moment, so... " - said the snow striker

" So... " - Gouenji looked at Fubuki with his curious eyes

" So could i... Stay at your house for some days ? " - said Fubuki

Gouenji blushed at the suddenly request from Fubuki

" H-Hey Gouenji, are you ok, your face looks so red " - asked Fubuki, worriedly

" W-Well, dad took Yuuka on a trip for her spring vacation, so i guess you could stay... " - said Gouenji, finally calmed down

" Thanks Gouenji-kun " - said Fubuki, then hugged Gouenji tight

" H-Hey Fubuki-kun, we should go home now, it's going to rain " - said the platinum hair boy, his face was totally red

" Yes, Gouenji-kun " Said Fubuki, smiled at Gouenji

And so they walked to Gouenji's house

End flashback~

And here they were, on Gouenji's bed, cuddled into each other. Gouenji slowly stroked Fubuki's hair, it was soft, it was beautiful like the way its owner is. Gouenji couldn't help but smiled when he saw Fubuki's sleeping face, it was so cute, and when he heard Fubuki called his name in the sleep, Gouenji wondered :

" I wonder what is he dreaming about " - said Gouenji

Gouenji knew that Fubuki has feeling for him, and he loved Fubuki too, wait, it wasn't love yet, it just... further than friendship, but it still not love yet, right ?

Gouenji stood up slowly, tried not to wake Fubuki up, he was going to make a breakfast to surprise Fubuki. Gouenji stepped down the stair, and went into the bathroom to get ready himself. Then, he went to the kitchen to make some food, he was going to make bacon and egg because he knew that Fubuki loved it. Suddenly, he heard Fubuki stepped down the stair

" Good morning, Gouenji-kun " - said Fubuki, quite awake

" Good morning " said Gouenji

" Ehhh, you're making breakfast ? Usually you don't like to wake up early, do you ? " asked Fubuki, surprised at what Gouenji was doing

" Well, i want to surprise my little ice prince " - said Gouenji, smiled

" H-Hey, i'm not little any more " - said the silver hair boy

" You should go to the bathroom and take a bath, breakfast will be served after 5 minutes " - said Gouenji

" Ok " - said Fubuki, then went to the bathroom to take a bath

In the kitchen, Gouenji was placing the plates on the table in the kitchen, suddenly he heard Fubuki voice :

**_I wonder how,_**  
**_ I wonder why,_**  
**_ I wonder where they are._**  
**_ The days we had,_**  
**_ The songs we sang together._**  
**_ Oh, yeah._**

**_ And oh, my love._**  
**_ I'm holding on forever._**

**_ Reaching for a love that seems so far..._**

Gouenji knew that Fubuki had a beautiful voice, but he has never known that he could sing so beautifully like that, until now...

Fubuki stepped out from the bathroom, Gouenji is waiting for him at the dining table, Fubuki sat down at the chair that opposite Gouenji's one and they started to eat

" I haven't known you could cook so well " - said Fubuki

" I haven't known you could sing so beautifully too " - said Gouenji

" Y-You heard that "- Fubuki blush at what Gouenji has just said

" Yes, you sing very well " - Gouenji smiled at Fubuki, who is now redder than a tomato

" T-Thanks Gouenji-kun " said Fubuki

" Hey, from now, you can call me Shuuya, ok ? " - said Fubuki

" O-Oh, ok Shuuya-kun, and you can call me Shirou too " - said Fubuki

" I will, we should eat now, it almost practice-time " said the platinum hair boy, after looked on the clock

" Um " - said the silver hair boy

Now that Gouenji know what his true feeling for Fubuki is, and he will do anything to keep their friendship permanent, or at least getting closer to each other and knowing each other more, because he love Fubuki Shirou

End chapter 1

Fubuki : *look at Gouenji straight into the eye* Shuuya-kun...

Gouenji : *look back at Fubuki* Shirou...

Me : Hey, could you guy stop acting so lovey-dovey ok, this chapter has already ended

Gouenji : We have our own space you know ?

Me : Yeah right, everyone could see that you are Seme and Fubuki-kun are Uke all the time, so you don't need to act so lovey-dovey like that

Gouenji : *blush* W-What do you mean all the time

Fubuki : Yeah, we sometimes switch back

Me : *sweatdrop* Anyway, please review everyone


End file.
